<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Story Man by Brumeier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710443">Second Story Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier'>Brumeier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Fic 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010), White Collar (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1920s, Crime Fighting, Detectives, Established Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Paris (City), Party, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Decade-Specific AUs prompt: <i>Hawaii 5-O, Danny Williams + Steve McGarrett, Paris in the 1920's</i></p>
<p>In which Danny and Steve are still pursuing an infamous thief, and when they finally have him cornered things don't go to plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Fic 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Story Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny tugged at the collar of his monkey suit, hot and uncomfortable. He hated these fritzy glitzy soirees that were little more than rich people showing off for other rich people. Being plunked in the middle of that was just as uncomfortable as the tuxedo, not the least because he hadn’t technically been invited.</p>
<p>Etienne Aguillon, the host of the party, made a long speech in French that Danny only caught bits and pieces of; his grasp of the language wasn’t what anyone would call fluent.</p>
<p>“Tchin tchin!” everyone cheered, raising their glasses.</p>
<p>Danny rolled his eyes and snagged another glass of bubbly off the tray a waiter was carrying. It would have to be his last one if he wanted to keep a clear head.</p>
<p>He made a complete circuit of the ballroom, avoiding conversations as much as possible, looking for any sign of his partner or his quarry. He saw neither. Where the hell was Steve?</p>
<p>The party was supposed to be confined to the first floor, but there were people talking on the stairs, people leaning against the second-floor railing. Danny made his way upstairs, which suited his purposes since Caffrey was a second floor man. </p>
<p>“There you are!”</p>
<p>Steve was pressed up against a pillar looking a little like a trapped animal. The fierce creature that had him pinned was a gray-haired older woman in a long, beaded red dress with a Brandy Alexander in one hand and a silver cigarette holder in the other.</p>
<p><span>“Et qui est-ce?”</span> the woman asked.</p>
<p><span>“Mon partenaire,”</span> Steve replied, relief written all over his stupidly expressive face.</p>
<p>“And I need him,” Danny said. He tugged Steve away from the pillar. <span>“Excusez-moi, or whatever.”</span></p>
<p>“Thanks for the rescue,” Steve murmured as Danny pulled him away.</p>
<p>“Only you would need rescuing from an old lady. We’re supposed to be working, in case you forgot.”</p>
<p>“I was trying to blend in,” Steve said loftily. He brushed non-existent lint from his tuxedo, which he wore so much better than Danny. “Have you seen the target?”</p>
<p>“No, I have not. He must be up here somewhere, though.”</p>
<p>The Aguillon mansion lived up to its name. It was too big for one person to search effectively, and as loathe as Danny was to lose sight of Steve again – he drew trouble to him like a magnet – the best course of action was for them to split up.</p>
<p>“Focus on the task at hand, Steven,” Danny instructed. “Stay away from old ladies.”</p>
<p>“Partners, Danny. You don’t get to boss me around.”</p>
<p>Danny quickly glanced around to make sure they weren’t being watched, then pulled Steve in for a quick but heated kiss. </p>
<p>“I sure as hell do. Go find Caffrey.”</p>
<p>The key to subtly searching someone’s home was to look like he had every right to be there. He kept the glass of champagne in his hand as he opened doors and poked his head inside each room. If questioned, he could say he was looking for the bathroom.</p>
<p>And why the hell did any one person need so many bedrooms?</p>
<p>Danny got lucky on room number seven. Or eight, he was losing track. The lights were off, but Danny saw a shadow moving by the window, heard the faint scrape of it sliding open. He slipped into the room and closed the door, setting the champagne flute on the nearest flat surface. </p>
<p>“I missed you downstairs,” Danny said.</p>
<p>The shadow froze for a moment, then melted back into the deeper shadows in the corner. </p>
<p>“Agent Williams. Nice to see you again.”</p>
<p>“And I’m surprised to see you, Caffrey,” Danny replied, trying to track the man’s movement in the room. “I thought you’d have soured on Paris after our last encounter.”</p>
<p>“How could anyone be sour in this city? Maybe you and Agent McGarrett need to see more of the sights. Take a moonlit stroll along the Seine.”</p>
<p>Danny refused to rise to the bait. His relationship with Steve was his own business.</p>
<p>“And I suppose you’re in here opening windows for a little fresh air, and not because you’re planning to sneak back later and divest Aguillon of some of his prize possessions."</p>
<p>Danny’s eyes adjusted and he could see Caffrey making his way to the bedroom door, which put him right in Danny’s path.</p>
<p>“He won’t miss them.”</p>
<p>“Hardly the point,” Danny replied. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you stealing was wrong?”</p>
<p>“Let’s not talk about my mother,” Caffrey said. He sidled closer, until he was standing right in front of Danny. “Let’s talk about how good you look in that tuxedo.”</p>
<p>Well, that was a new approach, and one Danny hadn’t expected. He might have been flattered – Caffrey was the bee’s knees, as the kids said – if he wasn’t aware of the man’s ulterior motive. Besides, not even that chiseled countenance could compare with Steve’s.</p>
<p>“Do you really think seduction is going to work on me?”</p>
<p>Caffrey shrugged. “Worth a shot.”</p>
<p>Before Danny could stop him, Caffrey leaned in like he was going for a kiss. Danny pushed him back, and in the next second there was a metallic click and something heavy against Danny’s wrist. </p>
<p>“Oh, come on!”</p>
<p>Caffrey had somehow produced a set of handcuffs and now Danny was attached to a cast iron radiator.</p>
<p>“It’s been a pleasure, Agent,” Caffrey said. He slipped out of the bedroom the same way Danny had slipped him.</p>
<p>Danny felt like the world’s biggest chump, especially when Steve finally found him and couldn’t hide his grin.</p>
<p>“Get me out of this thing,” Danny grumbled.</p>
<p>“Caffrey made another clean sneak,” Steve reported. “How’d he con you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about it.”</p>
<p>Steve got him free of the cuffs, which he then pocketed. No sense leaving behind a useful tool. Danny swore he’d return the favor at the soonest opportunity.</p>
<p>“Now what?” Steve asked. “Caffrey won’t be coming back here.”</p>
<p>Danny gave him a look. “How would you feel about a walk along the Seine?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>AN:</b> As always, all my French is coming from Google translate. Sorry for any mistakes. This installment follows from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077739">That's My Man</a>. Danny and Steve work for the ICPC, which was the precursor to INTERPOL.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>